


Your Majesty

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Series: Final Fantasy XV One-Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: “What’s my name?”He tapped his finger to his lip. “I can’t seem to remember it,” he teased.





	

“Are you okay, Your Majesty?”

 

I waved my attendant off. “I’m fine, and please use my name. I prefer it to my title. It makes me feel more human.”

 

“Sorry, Your Maj-“ she froze, having caught herself.

 

“Relax. Don’t worry about it,” I said, sensing her worry.

 

The door to the recently completed throne room opened, revealing Ignis and his assistants.  The two assistants were practically buzzing around him. I caught some of what they were saying about plans, restorations, reservations and blah blah blah.

 

Ignis stopped in front of me, as did the others.  “Your Majesty,” they greeted, bowing.

 

“Your Majesty,” Ignis greeted, bowing as well. I could see the corner of his lip pulling up.

 

“Kahn, go to PR and work up a new kit about the status of the coronation. Hiro, make those arrangements we discussed earlier,” Ignis instructed.

 

The two quickly went to work giving me one last bow, before leaving.

 

“Your Majesty-“ Ignis started.

 

I felt my eye twitch.

 

“Do you have a moment?” he asked.

 

I looked at my attendant. “We’ll reconvene later,” I told her. She nodded, bowing, before leaving me and Ignis in the throne room of the newly constructed citadel.

 

“You know it’s a bold choice, calling me Your Majesty, when I have a sword in my hands,” I said, taking the weapon and setting it back in the ceremonial case they’d brought it to me in. I had been practicing for an upcoming ceremony, where I was going to honor some of Lucis’ most valiant. It was to be held the same day as my coronation, immediately after in fact.

 

When I was young, I never thought much of the coronation. It was simply a far off occasion that required me to be wear uncomfortable clothes and parade around like a proper member of the royal family. Then Insomnia fell, my father perished and my brother was made king. The coronation became so much more then.

 

The coronation in my eyes was the finish line. The coronation of a new king would mean that Niflheim was defeated. The coronation would mean that Insomnia was well underway in its restoration. The coronation would mean that the war truly was over.

 

I wanted nothing more than to have that coronation, and at last it was finally here, and while I was overjoyed that the war over and a new era could begin, I was heartbroken, because Noctis wasn’t the one being placed on the throne, it was me.

 

“I take it rehearsal is not going well,” Ignis said, changing the subject.

 

“I shouldn’t be the one rehearsing,” I said, leaning into Ignis. I snaked my arms around his midsection and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

 

Ignis sighed, wrapping his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my forehead, before resting his head a top of mine. He ran his hand up and down my back in a comforting motion.

 

“I miss him as well, but we cannot change the circumstances that have led us here,” he said. “No matter how much we may wish that we could. That being said there is no one that I would want on the throne to lead this nation more than you, and I have no doubt that Noct would agree with me, _Your Majesty_.”

 

I smacked Ignis’s chest. I appreciated his attempt at lightening the mood, I didn’t appreciate him calling me Your Majesty, especially since he knew how much I hated it.

 

“I do not care, that I am the monarch. I will not be named or defined by my title, most certainly not by my husband,” I scolded.

 

“You’ll have to get used to it, my darling, especially once the coronation makes it official. You are the Lucian monarch, you are the crown. To all of us, who serve beneath you, you are Your Majesty.”

 

“I am aware.” I was painfully aware.  “But I don’t think you’re fully aware of where you stand, Iggy.” I grabbed his hand and led him up the steps of the platform that the throne sat on.  

 

“You’re not simply a royal advisor anymore, Ignis.”

 

Instead of a massive throne like my father and the kings and queens before him, the throne was much smaller, still intricately designed, still befitting of a royal, but less grandiose. It was more approachable in my mind, which was important. I didn’t want to be a ruler, who always stood miles above everyone. I wanted to be accessible to my staff and my people. After all these were the same people that I hunted daemons with, the people who helped me evacuate danger zones, the people who helped keep my kingdom alive during the dark days.

 

In addition to the change in size, there was also a change in number. An identical throne sat on the platform next to mine. I forced Ignis to sit in it.

 

I sat down on my throne. I leaned over and trailed my hand along his arm, picking lint off of the sleeve of his suit jacket. I

 

“Ignis, you are the Royal Consort to the Monarch of Lucis. You do not serve beneath me. You serve by my side,” I intertwined our fingers.

 

I gave him a minute to let the words sink in. When we’d gotten married, we were in the middle of the dark days. There was no time or reason for him to think about his change in status. For one we were in the middle of what felt like the end. No one cared that the king’s sibling had wed, and no one’s responsibilities had changed as a result. Two, Noct was still alive, asleep, but alive, and still king.

 

Then once light was restored we had to rebuild. Everything needed to be fixed, the city, the people, and the government. I had to lead, and Ignis took his place as advisor helping me organize everything. Now, everything was finally coming together and feel normal. We could decompress and do things like have coronations and acknowledge the change in the status quo.

 

“Which means that if there’s anyone, who has the grounds to call me by my actual name, it’s you. Plus if we insist on everyone calling us by our titles, the people are then going to have to remember to address you as Your Royal Highness.”

 

“I admit that it is odd...” he conceded. “However, the staff would be less inclined to refer to me as Your Highness, than refer to you as Your Majesty.”

 

“That’s because you terrify them.”

 

“It’s because I am not of royal blood, _Your Majesty_.”

 

I glared.

 

Ignis smirked

 

“What’s my name?”

 

He tapped his finger to his lip. “I can’t seem to remember it,” he teased.

 

“Oh really?” I questioned, I leaned in closer, right next to his ear, my voice dropping. “Cause you see I remember a number of occasions, where you repeated it over and over and over again.”

 

“Hmm, maybe if we recreate those circumstances it’ll come back to me.”

 

Ignis was amazing. Aside from being handsome, tough, smart, organized, caring and all of the other qualities that made me fall in love with him in the first place. He was nearly unflappable. It was like nothing could throw him off.

 

“Maybe,” I said, pressing my lips to his.

 

So maybe making out like a horny teenager with my husband was not the most respectable way to break in the new throne room. It wasn’t my intent, when I first kissed him. But it was undoubtedly the best way. At some point, I ended up on his lap, secure there by one hand on my hip, the other on my ass.

 

The sound of the door opening, caused us to part.

 

“I- Uh- I’m sorry-“ Hiro sputtered, before rushing out of the room.

 

I chuckled, bringing my forehead down to rest on Ignis’.

 

“It appears I have to get back to work,” he said.

 

“Appears so,” I agreed. I gave him one last kiss, and got off his lap.

 

Ignis rose to his feet. I straightened his clothes, before adjusting my own. I walked with him to the door.

 

“See you later,” I said.

 

“I can hardly wait.” He pecked me on the cheek.

 

“Iggy,” I called, right as he touched the door.

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

“What’s my name?” I asked.

 

“It’s on the tip of my tongue,” he said.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Get out of here.”

 

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”


End file.
